Conventional hinge devices of this type involve providing a rotatable support member that supports a shaft to one of two housings and providing a bearing part that fits over the shaft to the other housing. The two housings are rotatably supported by one or two shafts (see, e.g., Patent Documents 1, 2).
[Patent Document 1]: Japanese Laid-open Patent Application No. 2004-52892
[Patent Document 2]: Japanese Laid-open Patent Application No. 2004-308710 (FIGS. 1, 4, 5 and paragraphs [0001] through [0015])